This is a stick up
by jenny sherman
Summary: Piper and Pheobe are involved in a bank robbery, but when Piper gets shot, the word goes out to the demon world that a Charmed one is injured and voulnrable.


THIS IS A STICK UP  
  
Summary: Pheobe and Piper are involved in a bank robbery, but no ordinary bank robbery soon Daryl's career, Pipers life and the charmed ones powers are a stake.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"Twelve hundred dollars in tills 1, 2 and 3" "Check" Pheobe said as she finished counting the takings from the tills. Piper smiled at the way Pheobe had arranged the money in small little piles. "Okay, I'll just go and get the money from the safe and we can get going" Pheobe collected up all the money and put it into the cash bags. Piper arrived a few minutes later with the rest of the takings from that week. "Okay, 9 thousand dollars it is then, not bad for a holiday month" "Not bad at all sis" Pheobe said as she put her arm around her sisters shoulder. They walked out of the club and Piper drove them to the bank.  
  
"I will get you your money Mr Porter, I just need a little more time" "Time is something you don't have Peter, now I gave you this money in good faith that you could repay me" "I know sir" "Peter, I don't like to be disappointed, so the boys will be round to see you soon" with that Mr Porter hung up the phone. Peter walked around his apartment, trying to think of a solution, he stood at the window and looked out. He was just staring into space when a red van passed through his field of vision. When he focused on it he realised that it was a security van. An idea started to form in his head. 'No I couldn't could I' he thought to himself. He looked back into his apartment and focused at the gun on the kitchen table. "Why not"  
  
"Come on Pheobe hurry up, I want to get this in quick so I can get ready for my dinner with Leo"  
  
"Oh Piper, its so romantic that you two still go out on dates with each other even though your married" The sisters entered the bank.  
  
"Morning Herb, how are you doing today"? Pheobe said talking to the old security guard, whilst Piper joined the large queue. "Well hello there Miss Pheobe, I'm doing mighty fine thank you, so how many gentlemen are you courting at the minute" Pheobe smiled at him, he had been here since she was a child. She always remembered Herb standing tall by the front door. "Herb, nobody calls it courting anymore, now it's referred to as dating" "Oh is that so, I must get used to these new sayings" "So how is Edy"? "Well thank you for asking she's just fine, she cant wait for me to retire next month" Pheobe felt a little saddened.  
  
"Herb you're retiring, what do you plan to do"? "Well I haven't told Edy yet but I have booked us on a round the world cruise, I'm going to give her the tickets on my last day" "Oh Herb, that is so romantic, I know that she will love it, anyway I'll see you in a minute" she kissed him on the cheek and walked towards Piper. As she got closer a man barged into her sending her into a vision.  
The same man with a gun, pointing it at the cashier  
  
"Piper" "There you are, how is Herb"? "Piper, the guy at the end of this queue is going to rob the bank, I Just had a vision of him using a gun and pointing it at the cashier, what do we do?" Piper nodded at Herb and then Piper made her way to the front of the queue. "Excuse me miss but my sister has just seen a gun on the man at the end of this queue and she thinks that he is going to rob the bank" The Cashier looked horrified and looked directly at the man with wide eyes.  
  
"Herb, that guy at the end of the queue has got a gun and I think that he is going to rob the bank" "Are you sure?" he asked grabbing his radio. "Positive" "Thanks Miss Pheobe" Herb said he lifted his radio and turned his back against the robber and called the police for back up. Pete could see that something was wrong. He started to back away from the queue and head towards the door. "Hold it there mister" Herb said as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Pete. Pete smiled at the sight of the feeble old man in front of him. "Out of my way old man" Pete said as he marched forward.  
  
Herb moved in front of him and repeated his command.  
  
Piper looked at how close Pheobe was to the situation and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Pete rushed forward and grabbed the gun and the two of them struggled for a minute. Pheobe looked at Piper giving her a nod, which meant 'freeze them', but it was a huge bank and Piper was worried that she would expose them. She shook her head at Pheobe. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the gun went off. Both men looked shocked. Pheobe held her breath. Herb slowly started to slump to the floor. "HERB" "Pheobe" said Herb as he collapsed face first on the floor, ignoring Pete Pheobe rushed to his side and turned him over. She could see straight away that he had been shot in the chest. "Pheobe, tell Edy that I always loved her and that I am sorry for leaving her this way, tell her that my last thought was for her" Pheobe's tears rolled down her cheeks as Herbs chest slowed then stopped rising. "Silly old fool, it was an accident, he made me do it" Police sirens and tyres screeching could be heard outside the building. Pete quickly grabbed Pheobe round the neck. "Pheobe" Piper yelled as she watched the robber put Herbs gun to her head. Pete turned around to look at Piper. "This is your fault, you said something to that cashier didn't you"  
  
The Sirens stopped and Pete dragged Pheobe to the doors. He pushed the gun hard into her temple and shouted to the police. "Don't come in here or I will kill her, I have already shot one so I will do it, stay back" Pheobe could see Daryl getting out of a car and lifting up a loud speaker.  
  
"My name is Inspector Morris, is there any injured inside" "No just dead" "What is it that you want?" Daryl could see Pheobe clearly and wondered how they seemed to get themselves in such situations. "We can discuss it by phone, im not standing here for your men to sniper me call me inside" and with that he dragged Pheobe back inside. "Get the number now" Daryl ordered.  
  
"What do you plan to do" Pheobe asked "Shut up" he replied shacking her slightly. Piper was slowly starting to make her way towards them.  
  
The Customer Service phone rang and Pete picked it up. "Okay here is the deal, I have 20 people in here and 1 stiff, I want a car to the airport and a private jet waiting when I get there" "Well we can get you the car but you will have to give us some time for the plane, how about as a sign of good will you release some hostages" Daryl asked calmly. "I get the feeling that you don't believe that I have the balls to back up my statement, so please take this as a sign that I am telling the truth" he passed the phone to Pheobe. "Tell him what I am doing" Pheobe watched in horror as he pointed the gun at the hostages trying to pick one out. "Daryl he is aiming at the hostages" He looked at Piper and pointed the gun at her. "You're the one that alerted the staff, this whole mess is because of you" he pulled back the cock of the gun. "Daryl he is getting ready to shot at Piper" "Oh my god, Pheobe tell him we will get him what he wants" Pheobe did and looked at Piper. The next few seconds seemed like an eternity. Pete smiled and pulled the trigger. Pheobe screamed but her voice was drowned out by the sound of the gun going off, Piper grabbed her stomach and staggered backwards a couple of steps, she looked down at her hands and noticed the blood seeping through her fingers. Piper looked up at Pheobe and then fell backwards to the floor. "Pheobe what happened" Daryl shouted down the phone. "Oh god Daryl he has just shot Piper in the stomach" Pete took the phone from Pheobe. "Now do you believe me, give me what I want or this bitch is next" and with that Pete hung up the phone.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Oh God Piper" Leo said as he doubled over in pain.  
  
"Leo what is it?" Paige said as she helped him stand. "Something is wrong, Piper is in great pain" "Well let's orb to her then" Leo concentrated.  
  
"We cant she is in a popular area." At that moment the phone went. "Hiya Daryl look I don't really have time..oh my. she's been what" Paige hung up the phone and looked at Leo. "Piper and Pheobe are stuck in a robbery at the bank and Piper has been shot" "We need to get to the bank, we can orb in to the ally behind the bank" "Won't that be covered by the police"? "Yeah your right, we will have to orb in somewhere out of the way"  
  
"Piper" Pheobe yelled, she tried to move to her sister but Pete tightened his grip around her neck. "Stay" Pheobe looked at Pipers still form.  
  
"Look she is my sister let me go and help her, I cant go anywhere can I" Pete thought it over for a minute then let her go. She dashed to Pipers side. She was awake and shaking badly, Pheobe took her hand.  
  
"It's okay honey, we will get you fixed up in no time" Piper tried to talk but her mouth was shaking so much she couldn't form the words. Pheobe took off her jacket and placed it under Piper's head for support. "Honey, I need o have a look at it so I am just going to move your hand out of the way" Pheobe did and as soon as she did blood starting to seep out of the hole, it reminded Pheobe water being slowly squeezed out of a bottle. Pheobe put Pipers hand back.  
  
"I need you to press her okay" Pheobe looked up at Pete. "I need to give her something for the pain" "No" "Please she is suffering" Pete looked at Pheobe's broken face and a small spark of pity came over him. "Where is the manager"? "Im here" said a short fat man with glasses. "Do you have a first aid kit and where is it"? "Its in the back room there" he pointed ad Pheobe stood up to go and get it. "Hey, no funny business or I will put her out of her misery" Pheobe walked to the back office, once there she quietly called out for Leo. Him and Paige arrived instantly.  
  
"Come on ill get you out of here" "No I cant he has a gun on Piper and will kill her if I don't return" "How bad is it" Leo asked. "Its bad Leo" "How about I stay and pretend that I was here the whole time and I can heal her and use my Whitelighter dust to fudge everyone's memories slightly"  
  
"will the elders really let you do that" Paige asked and Leo looked at her unsure.  
  
"Leo he isn't a demon I think he is human" "I will have to check, if they agree I will be right back" "What can I do"? "Orb to the hospital and get me some strong drugs to give her" Paige orbed out.  
  
"Hey what are you doing in there"? "Im just going through to see what there is that could help her" Pete pointed the gun at Piper's head. Piper stared at the gun.  
  
"If your not back here in 10 seconds, she is dead" Paige orbed in with a syringe of morphine. "Thanks, now go be with Daryl and tell him what is going on" "Im coming" Pheobe yelled as she ran out with the syringe. She injected Piper and after a couple of minutes she stopped shaking.  
  
"Better" was all she could manage.  
  
"Daryl" Paige shouted from behind the police line. He told the officer at the line to let her through. "Paige, have you been inside, how is Piper?" "Pheobe said its bad, I had to orb to the hospital and get her a syringe of morphine to help with the pain, Leo is trying to get permission from the elders to use Whitelighter dust and alter the memories of everyone inside so he can save them" A camera crew barged past the police line and zoomed in on the bank. Pete could clearly be seen through the zoomed camera. "Inspector, what are the condition of the hostages, how many have been killed so far, what are the robbers demands?" Daryl couldn't believe it." "Get these people out of her and keep them behind the line"  
  
The pictures of the bungled robbery were all over the news. "Hey boss, look who is on TV"? Mr Porter looked at the TV to see Pete in a bank with a gun. "Idiot, he has become a liability. I don't like loose ends. We can't have him talking to the police and giving them my name" he stood from his desk and walked towards the television. "Get me Arden" "Yes sir" "This mess will soon be cleared up" Within a few minutes the demon Arden appeared. "How can I be of service"? "I have someone who can identify me so I need you to butcher him as painfully as possible" "My specialty sir, consider it done" and with that Arden disappeared and reappeared in the bank.  
  
Pheobe and Piper spotted him instantly, "Piper it's a demon, blow him up" Pheobe shouted forgetting her surroundings. Arden was so focused on Pete that he didn't notice the witches until her was close to Pete. "Charmed ones well what a surprise, I will be back for you Pete" he said as he disappeared. "What the hell was that all about" Pete said. "Piper, you don't think that it is possible that Pete is our innocent" "It's starting to look that way," she said then winced with pain.  
  
"Master, I have some interesting news" "Is it done"? "Not yet" "WHAT WHY NOT" "There were charmed ones there" "Perfect just what I need"  
  
"But sir this is different one of them had been shot, so she is badly wounded and ready for the killing" "Charmed ones would fetch a high price, there must be hundreds of demons out there who would love to have the pleasure of killing one of them, go and retrieve her and I will contact my friends about a possible auction that might be going on today" "Good idea boss, and the other one" "Leave her to wallow" Arden nodded and disappeared.  
  
"Do you know what that was?" Pheobe asked Pete. "I think that it was one of Mr Porters men sent to kill me" "Well believe it or not, I think that we are here to protect and save you" "Guess again" said Arden as he threw a fireball at Pete blowing him up instantly. He pushed Pheobe aside and picked up Piper. She screamed in pain. "Pheobe" she shouted as she disappeared with the demon.  
  
The people in the bank started to scream and yell, and at that moment Leo appeared and blew Whitelighter dust into their faces. Then he went silent and concentrated. The people in the room fell silent and left the bank. "Leo he took Piper I couldn't do anything, he killed Pete then just took her" "Who took her"? "A demon"  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
When Piper appeared it was in an office, a very smart office. The demon carried her to the sofa and threw her on it. Piper cried out and grabbed her stomach as she was starting to feel light headed. "Easy Arden, we want to make sure that we get top dollar for our little precious, so I want her in good condition, well as good as she can be with a hole in her gut" "What the hell do you want?" "I want you" "Well if you are going to kill me I would do it before this bullet does or before my sisters get here" "Well don't worry about your sisters, this room is magically sealed so nobody will hear or find you, and im not going to kill you nor am I going to help your wound as I don't want you strong enough to use your powers on me witch" "What are you going to do with me then" Mr Porter walked up to the sofa and knelt down in front of it so he could look directly into her eyes. "I am going to put you up for auction" "Your what, why" "Because I will have power and fame in the demon world. I will be the human known for catching a charmed one"  
  
"Your human" Piper said in disgust. He ignored her and stood up to talk to Arden. Piper grabbed her wound and winced. The morphine was starting to wear off. "Call everyone and arrange it for half an hour, im not sure how much time she has got left".  
  
Leo and Pheobe walked out of the bank. Paige ran up to them. "Where's Piper, oh God she's not" "No but its bad, a demon took her" Paige looked confused. "What, how, when?" "I will explain everything just as soon as I talk to Daryl" Daryl walked over to the small group. "Well where is the robber" "Daryl I don't know how to tell you this but he is dead, a demon killed him" "A demon, how" "That doesn't matter. Cant you just say that he escaped" "Oh great, this is just great. Im going to look like such a fool to the captain for letting a murderer escape a secure building" "Im sorry Daryl" "Well where is Piper" "The demon took her" "So now I have to explain that he escaped with an injured hostage, great" "Can we go now, we have to find Piper"? "Go, go I will try to clear things up here" Pheobe felt so sorry for Daryl, he is going to look so incompetent in front of the media.  
  
Leo orbed them home. Pheobe started to look through the book of shadows for the demon. Leo tried to sense Piper but it was useless, then the elders called him. "Paige I have to go the elders are calling" "Okay" Paige walked up to join Pheobe in the attic. "Any luck" "No its useless" she started to cry. "Paige it was so awful, she is in so much pain and she must be so scared" Paige hugged her. "We will find her Pheobe". Leo orbed in a couple of minutes later looking shocked. "Leo what is it, what did they say" He walked towards the girls and took their hands. "The elders have received information that all the demon world is in a tizzy over an auction that is to be held in 15 minutes" The girls looked at him blank. "They are going to auction Piper to the highest bidder" the girls both shouted their response. "THEIR WHAT" "Leo how can we get to her" "How much time do we have"  
  
"What will the person do that gets her" "Can we go and bid for her" Pheobe and Leo looked at Paige. "Well its an auction, why cant we bid"  
  
"I don't know its never been done before" "We can re-mortgage the house and use the club as money" "I think that the demons are going to offer something more than money, it will be powers and allegiances things that you cant offer" "What about our powers" Paige said. Leo and Pheobe looked at her in shock. "You said that you gave up your powers once before and placed them in a special jar, why can't we do that" "It would need all three of us to work, and they would surely kill us after we gave them the powers" Paige thought for a few more minutes. "Well how about, we go to the auction, we tell them that we need Piper to do it then Leo orbs us out with our jar and we are all fine" "Leo?" Pheobe said trying to see if he thought this idea could work. "Its too risky, what if they get your powers before you can escape"  
  
"well our only other option is to charge in there and face countless demons and get ourselves killed." The phone rang interrupting the tense feelings in the room. Pheobe picked it up. "Oh hi Daryl, how are things going" "Badly, the captain is furious with me for letting the robber escape, they are conducting a huge manhunt for them. If they aren't found, then I am suspended" "Oh Daryl im so sorry" "Any news on Piper" "Yes she is being auctioned at a demon convention" "Oh Pheobe im sorry, I have to go the captain wants to see me" he hung up the phone before she could say bye. "Daryl's job is on the line and its our fault, we need to save Piper and then save Daryl".  
  
They talked over there plan for a couple of minutes and then decided that they needed to capture a demon to find out where the auction was being held. Paige gathered the crystals in her arms and placed them in a circle on the floor. It brought back memories for Pheobe of Cole being vanquished when he was the source.  
  
"You ready" Paige said. "Yes" The read out the spell and summoned a fire demon. He appeared in their circle trapped by the crystals. "Charmed ones, what do you want" "There is an auction being held we want to know where" "Oh you mean the one with your other witch, why should I tell you" "Because if you don't we will vanquish you and call another demon to tell us" The demon thought it over for a second and told them the location. Pheobe walked over to the trap and picked up one of the stones. "Your free to go" "You fools" he lifted up his arm to throw a fireball at them but Pheobe was prepared and dropped a potion at his feet, he exploded instantly. "Demons how stupid can they be" "Leo we are ready" Leo orbed into the attic and looked at them.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to do this" "Yes" They orbed out to the auction and were greeted with roars ad shouts. Pheobe put up her hands. "We are here to bid" Pheobe could see Piper in a chair still bleeding and looking weaker by the second. She looked up at them and gave them a smile. Porter calmed the audience and talked to the witches. "You are taking a big risk by being here, what could you possible have that I want" Pheobe paused and said.  
  
"Our charmed powers" There was a hush over the room and the only one who spoke was Piper.  
  
"Are you crazy, no I wont let you do this" she was silenced by Porters back hand. "Hey don't touch her, are we bidding or what" Porter licked his lips; this was the best offer so far. "Well im sorry everyone but I don't think that anyone here can beat that offer, sold to the ladies at the back" The demons in the room were angered by this and started to shout, then a fight broke out and demons where battling each other. Pheobe, Paige and Leo made their way through the crowd to Piper. Porter put a gun to her head.  
  
"Payment please" "We need Piper to complete the spell" "No I wont do it" Porter raised his hand to hit her again and Leo grabbed it. "Don't touch my wife again" Leo punched him and he fell backwards. Paige and Pheobe rushed to Piper's side ready to orb out. Arden moved forward and punched Leo knocking him out he lifted him up by the throat. "Now give me your powers or ill break his neck" Piper knew that he couldn't orb as he was unconscious, so there was no escape. "Okay, we'll do it"  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Not here, it's not safe" Porter said looking at the fighting demons in front of them. "Arden, bring him to our office, you girls follow me" the girls helped Piper stand and supported her to the secret lift. "Get in" he said pointing the gun at them. The girls entered the lift and Piper looked at Leo one last time before the doors closed. Arden was about to carry Leo to the office when a demon burst onto the stage and threw an energy ball at him. Arden dropped Leo in a heap on the floor and started to fight the demon. A couple of other demons came charging forward to join in the new fight. Nobody noticed Leo waking up and orbing away.  
  
The door to the lift opened to the smart office again. The girls sat Piper on the floor and then they formed a triangle. "You ready" Pheobe said, the two girls nodded and started the spell. As soon as they started a breeze began to blow through the room, after a couple of moments their powers floated out of their bodies as white mist. They started to swirl around in the air. Then slowly they drifted to the open jar finally all the mist was in there. The wind died down and Piper collapsed. "Piper, Piper" "She is unconscious, we don't have much time" Peter walked over to them and picked up the jar, he studied the glowing powers inside. "Arden kill the man" "NO" the girls shouted, but there was no response from the demon. "Arden?"  
  
The lift chimed and Porter turned around expecting to see Arden, but when the doors opened Leo was standing there. Porter raised his gun and fired repeatedly. Leo orbed out of the way and appeared behind Porter. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Missed me" when Porter turned around Leo punched him hard across the face knocking him backwards onto the floor. The jar fell out of his hands and smashed on the floor. The powers seeped out and returned to their natural owners.  
  
Porter stood and raised the gun. "GUN" Paige shouted and it disappeared from Porters hand then it reappeared in Paige's hand she aimed it at Porter daring him to move. "Leo, Piper" Pheobe said. Leo looked at Pipers pale body and rushed to her side. "I cant heal her, a demon didn't do this" Pheobe looked at him with anger. "WHAT, Leo she will die if you don't do something" There was a jingle from the Elders and Leo looked up at the roof, then he smiled. "They will let me half heal her, giving her an 80% chance of survival" "That is so graceful of you" Pheobe shouted up sarcastically. Leo placed his hands over Pipers wound and healed as much as he was allowed to. Piper opened her eyes and looked around. "Leo, your okay" he leant down and kissed her. "My stomach" she said clutching her aching wound. "They would only let me partially heal you" Piper was still very weak but grateful for the help.  
  
"What do we do with this guy" Paige asked, she was still pointing the gun at Porter, but as she turned to talk to them Porter rushed forward and made a grab for it. Paige and Porter fought for control and Pheobe instantly thought back to the scene in the bank earlier. Then the gun went off. "PAIGE" they all shouted but it was Porter who fell to the floor. Suddenly the lift chimed again and this time Arden appeared when the doors opened, he looked at his master dead on the floor. "Leo get us out of here" Leo orbed them out and Paige followed. "I will get you for this I swear it"  
  
They orbed to the manor and Leo carried Piper to the sofa. "Im so glad your going to be okay, eventually, when Daryl called.." "Daryl, oh I forgot, what are we going to do" There was a few minutes silence and then Pheobe said. "I think that I have an idea but it means that your going to get wet Piper, are you strong enough" "I think so," Pheobe told them all her plan and they looked at her smiling. "Sounds like a plan to me, lets tell Daryl"  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Daryl was standing outside the bank still as only an hour had passed since all this began. He was talking to a reporter, telling him that they will find the hostage. An office ran up to him and shouted. "There has been a confirmed sighting of the suspect and he still has the hostage with him, they were travelling to the pier" "Okay lets go people," Daryl shouted. The reporter shouted at the cameraman to get into the van to follow the action Live. Once one news van started to follow the departing police cars, the other news crews followed.  
  
Daryl was the lead car and eventually he caught up to Peter's car. He put on his sirens and lights; 4 police cars and 6 news vans followed him. Pete put his head outside the window and shot the tyres of the following police cars making them pull over, so that left just Daryl and the new vans.  
  
"We are live in a police pursuit, chasing a bank robber / murderer / kidnapper. The robber has just shot at the police cars hitting their tyres, the only one that has managed to evade his bullets and is still in pursuit it Detective Daryl Morris. It looks like the robber is trying to get onto the docks, maybe he is going to try to get on a ship and take his hostage with him.  
  
We have just entered the docks and the suspect is circling round in his car looking for an escape route. Wait a minute it looks like..oh my god.. I think that he is going to crash the car into the sea. Yes he is driving full speed over the edge, MY GOD he has just driven over the edge and crashed into the water. Detective Morris has just jumped out of his car and dived over the edge into the water. Give us a minute now whilst we run to the edge, this is incredible. I cant see the Det yet, he must still be searching under the water for the hostage, now remember folks she has been shot, so she wont be doing well under the water"  
  
Daryl swam down a couple of meters and was greeted by white lights as Leo orbed Piper directly into his arms. He made his way to the surface.  
  
"Richard can you hear me in the studio still, Morris has just emerged with the injured woman in his arms, he is making his way to the side now and some fishermen are helping him lift the woman out of the water, she looks unconscious, we are going over for a closer look" When they got there Daryl was doing CPR on Piper, just as they arrived and continued to film, Piper spat out water and started to cough.  
  
"Amazing Richard he just managed to do CPR on her and bring her back to life" "Give me you jacket and call the paramedics," Daryl shouted to the fisherman, who did as he was told. Daryl took it and wrapped it around Piper. "Keep an eye on her breathing" Daryl said and stood up. The reporter rushed forward pushing a microphone into his face.  
  
"Where are you going"? "To rescue the robber, he may be a criminal but he doesn't deserve to die like that" with that overdramatic acting Daryl leapt back into the water, emerging a few moments later with Peters body. "Stand aside," he shouted as he dragged the body onto the dock. He started to do CPR. "Breath" he shouted but it was no use, he was dead. "Dam it, I've lost him" Piper rolled her eyes at his overacting.  
  
"You're a real hero detective, would you like to say a few words to the folks at home" "I would" Piper said thinking that she might as well make him look as good as possible. "Thank you Detective, I would have drowned down there if you wouldn't have jumped in to rescue me" "Your welcome ma'am" Daryl said, then he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to his car.  
  
"Lets get you warm, until the ambulance arrives"  
  
"Well folks you've seen it here live on channel 5 news, the dramatic rescue and conclusion to a bank robbery gone sour, I'm David Bates and for the minute its back to the Richard in the studio"  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Daryl placed Piper in his car and knelt down in front of her. "How are you doing"? "Well Leo healed me as much as he could so I will be fine, I will just have to heal naturally, what a bummer" "Thanks Piper, you saved my career" "One thing Daryl, don't ever become an actor, you suck" They both began to giggle until the sound of the ambulance could be heard in the distance.  
  
"I just don't understand one thing, if Pete was blown up by a demon, then who did I just do CPR on" "That was someone else who tried to auction me off and kill Leo earlier, Leo placed a bit of mojo on him to make him look like Pete" "Who was this man"? "I think his name was Porter" "Are you kidding me, Nick Porter small, black hair scar on his forehead"? "Yes that's him" "Piper he is a major underworld figure, he was into everything from drugs to prostitution" "Well then it looks like we have done you two favours today" The ambulance pulled up behind his car and the Captains car directly behind it.  
  
The press noticed the Captains presence and started to record again. The captain made his way to Daryl. "Captain, what do you have to say to this heroic detective who risked his life to save the hostage"? Daryl stood up and looked at the man who ½ hour earlier was going to suspend him. "Morris, congratulations on a job well done, you saved the hostage and I am thrilled to announce that we are rewarding you with a commendation and bravery award" he put his hand out and Daryl shook it. "Thank you sir" Piper smiled for her friend. The paramedics came over to her and attended to her wound. She was taken to the hospital where Leo, Paige and Pheobe were waiting. She went straight into surgery to remove the bullet.  
  
"Mr Halliwell" the doctor said as he came over to the group. "Please call me Leo, how is Piper" "Well I am happy to say that the bullet didn't hit any major organs, in fact she is doing remarkably well for someone with such a wound, she will probably be out of here within a week and recovered within a month" "That's great news thank you doctor, when can we see her" "Right now, follow me and I will take you to her"  
  
They were led to a room on the next level up. "Here you are, the police will be round later to ask her some questions" "Thanks" he left them outside the room. Leo opened the door and they all rushed in to hug her. Leo kissed her passionately. "Did you guys see the news, was Daryl on it" "Was he on it, he is on every station, they filmed the whole car chase, the crash, your remarkable rescue, he is being labelled a hero, but I think that we all agree that he did overact a bit" "I thought so too," she said and they all laughed.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The award ceremony was planned for two weeks time so that Piper had recovered enough to be there. She was going to present Daryl with his award. They arrived a little bit early; Piper was able to move around a lot better now. Paige and Pheobe watched them setting out the chairs and putting up the banner. Daryl had also got there a little bit early; it was going to be hosted at night, as there was a firework display afterwards.  
  
As time got closer the TV crews began to arrive, as did the guests, finally the mayor and police chief arrived. They started the ceremony. The chief said a few words then the mayor who introduced Piper. There was applause from the crowd for her; she walked slowly to the microphone. Leo Paige and Pheobe were in the front row.  
  
"Good evening, thanks for letting me be here, I am honoured to be giving this award to a special man, my friend. I am happy to say that the public don't often get to see how much evil there is in the world, because fortunately for us there are champions of good around, people like Detective Morris and other special people." Piper looked directly at her sisters.  
  
"These men and women give their lives everyday to make us feel safe. They don't give a thought about their own safety, just that we are safe and protected and they don't do this for fame, fortune, and glamour. They do it because they are just decent people hoping to help, and fortunately for me this brave man risked his life to save me and I am honoured to be giving him this award today" she turned around and Daryl made his way towards her, she placed the award around his neck and then they hugged. As they did Piper saw Arden appear in the darkness behind the stage. "Lets get the celebration started," shouted the captain who turned off the lights and started the firework display.  
  
Piper lost sight of the demon, but with every flash of firework he was illuminated and each time he was getting closer and closer to the stage. Piper realised that she couldn't freeze time as they were being filmed. So she waited until Arden was really close then she blew him up. "Gosh those fireworks seem really close," the chief said. Piper smiled at his comment and put her arm around Daryl. The fireworks continued for a while then the after celebration party began.  
  
THE END 


End file.
